The present invention relates to a cooling mug, which has cooling substance held within a space confined by an inner layer and an outer layer of the mug, and more particularly to one which has a straw disposed in the space between the inner layer and the outer layer in order to increase the cooling efficiency of the mug.
Referring to FIG. 5, a heretofore known cooling mug comprises an inner part 10, and an outer part 20. The inner part 10 has a holding portion 102, and a connecting portion 101, and is received within the outer part 20 with the connecting portion 101 connected to upper end of the outer part 20. Cooling substance, e.g. water and refrigerant, is held in the space confined by the inner part 10 and the outer part 20.
The mug is kept in a refrigerator for cooling substance therein to become cold. When drink is poured into such mug, i.e. the holding portion 102 of the inner part 10, the drink can become cool fast, and can be kept in such a cool condition longer by the cooling mug than an ordinary mug.
However, it is found that the heretofore known cooling mug has its disadvantages as follows,
1. If the drink poured into the mug has not been previously refrigerated, it will become cool too slowly to meet the user's need, i.e. the user cannot enjoy a cool drink immediately after the drink is poured into the mug. PA1 2. The part of the drink, which is not close to the inner part 10 won't become cool easily. PA1 3. The manufacturers usually put small ornamental metal chips in the space between the inner part and the outer part to make it look more attractive. However, the ornamental effect is less than optimal, and cannot make the mug attractive or competitive in the market.